This invention relates to a crane.
The applicant is aware of a tractor crane which includes a boom having a root end pivotally mounted on a tractor and having a load end with load attachment means opposite the root end; and a strut of inverted U-shape supporting the boom intermediate its ends, and having its arms connected to the lifting arms of the three-point hitch of the tractor.
The applicant believes that a tractor crane according to the invention will be more versatile than the one of which he is aware.